


The Surprise Kiss

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: The aftermath of a stake out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing exercise and was at first posted anonymously. After a concrit discussion, I made some changes and added a chapter to conclude the story.

Jim is holding onto his desk, somehow. Gripping the edge, pretending to read over his report. He needs something to ground him and he doesn't know how to do that with the source of his ongoing inner turmoil right next to him.  
He glances at Sandburg's hands shoving around the papers he filled out from their arrest. He has never paid much attention to Blair's hands before, besides that they seemed to have a life of their own. They are tanned and he thinks about how they might feel. On him. Touching him. He shivers.  


Sandburg whispers: “You okay?”

“Yeah!” is all he can manage to croak out.

It doesn't lessen the emotional chaos that has started just 90 minutes ago on their stake out, when Blair has kissed him. On the mouth. Just like that.

He can still feel it. The press of his lips, the scratch of his scruff, the taste of weird herbal tea. Too much and still not enough. Right now, if Blair would get his hands all over him, he is sure he might faint.

Jim would like to play it cool. But he can't. He wants to go home and tell Blair it's okay. They are okay. And then kiss him back, a lot, with tongue! And hold onto him. His confused mind refuses to go any further. Just holding him against his body would be fantastic.  
Sandburg jiggles his leg nervously. Jim realizes he needs to say something. Now, or it will become weird. Jim didn't even have enough time to properly respond to the kiss, since right then the cat burglar had jumped on their car ruining their moment.  


“You know, we can get pizza later and then crash on the couch. Together.” Jim tries to smile meaningfully at Blair, hoping he will understand the innuendo.

But Blair is smart. He gets it and grins back. “Sounds great!”

Jim feels giddy, Blair gave him a look he could feel all the way down to his toes. He needs to clutch at his desk again, for support.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim is staring at the dark ceiling. Blair sniffles a bit in his sleep and he looks over. His face is smushed into the pillow. Jim stares back at the ceiling.

What a night!

After finishing their arrest report they went home and got a big pizza from the place around the corner. Snuggling on the couch they giddily fed each other pizza between kisses. The TV blared in the background, but for the life of him he can't even remember what they have been watching. All he could do was looking at Blair, his grinning face, and eagerly waiting for moment to land another kiss. Lots of kisses, that tasted of tomato sauce, cheese and oregano. Jim smacks his lips, the taste is still lingering.

And when all the pizza was gone, Blair simply followed him upstairs and crawled into the bed beside him. Jim sighs contentedly.

Only.

Jim still doesn't know why Blair chose this exact moment to kiss him. It was a boring midnight stake out in front of a large mansion. He just leaned over to get a pen from his glove compartment, when Blair took advantage of their closeness and kissed him softly. 

All he got out was a surprised and slightly pleased: “What?”

Right when the alarm went off with all the lights going on. The cat burglar jumped over the wall right on the roof of their car. They tackled him together.

Jim stares some more at their dark ceiling, as if it holds the all answers hidden in the shadows. It doesn't matter, he decides. The important part is that Blair was badass enough to kiss him. 

Jim grins and curls towards the sleeping Blair.


End file.
